


That's What She Said

by alexandra__spamilton



Series: Jamona one-shots [2]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: F/M, Football, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra__spamilton/pseuds/alexandra__spamilton
Summary: Part 2 of my Jamona one-shots series. This one follows Jackson and Ramona on a surprise belated Valentine's day date.





	That's What She Said

02/14/23

Jackson: Happy Valentine’s Day <3 I miss you so much!!!

Ramona: I know, I miss you too. So much. 

Jackson: We have a game near you soon…

Ramona: Really?! When???

Jackson: Next week

Ramona: Jackson, what day?

Jackson: Uh, Friday? Lol 

Ramona: Next Friday? 

Jackson: Look, I’m really sorry but I have to go. I’m sort of in class right now, haha. I’ll put a couple of tickets in your name just in case you can come. 

***

02/24/23

Jackson: It’s game day, hope to see you after ;)

***

“Liam, we have to leave now if we want to get there on time!” Ramona called to her roommate. 

“Honey, I am coming! This may be a big day for you and your man candy, but if I don’t look my best, I will remain without man candy of my own and we all know how tragic that is.”

“Just come on, you can finish in the car!” Ramona said, grabbing her keys and turning off the light to their shared apartment. 

“Mona, what am I supposed to do after the game? I mean, assuming you and Jackson want some much needed alone time? He doesn’t have a car here and neither do I, so what’s the plan?” 

“Li, I won’t abandon you, I promise! He probably won’t even have time to hang out after.”

“Oh, hon. I want you to hang out after! I can always uber or something. I just I like to be prepared, you know me,” Liam said. 

“I want us to hang out after, too. I just… it’s so hard having to do this long distance and I’m afraid that tonight will make it even harder.”

 

After the game, Ramona and Liam walked to the meeting spot Jackson texted her about.

“I’m kind of nervous, Li,” Ramona said.

“Don’t be,” said a familiar voice behind her. It was Jackson. Ramona ran to him and embraced him in a hug. 

“Jackson! I’ve missed you so much! I’m sorry you didn’t win the game,” Ramona said.

“Hey, don’t be. I mean, yeah, it would’ve been better if I could have shown off my mad skills, but I didn’t lose. Not really,” Jackson said before kissing Ramona. 

Liam let them have their moment...or rather moments, before clearing his throat. “Ahem,” Liam said.

Ramona and Jackson separated their lips and smiled at each other. Ramona took Jackson’s hand in hers and led him over to where Liam was standing. “I assume you’re Liam?” Jackson asked, holding out his other hand for Liam to shake. 

“Yeah, I’m Liam. Nice to meet you, thanks for the tickets, if you ever hurt my Ramona I’ll kill you, etc. So, listen, do you have any teammates who maybe play for a different team?” 

“More than you’d think, actually,” Jackson said with a chuckle. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone before putting it back into his pocket. 

“Hey, Fuller!” called a voice. It was one of Jackson’s teammates. 

“Rodney! This is Ramona, my girlfriend.” As Jackson introduced Ramona to his teammate, Liam couldn’t stop staring. 

“Liam? Helloooooo? Anybody home?” Ramona asked, waving her hand in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

“Huh?” Liam asked.

“Liam, this is my teammate, his name is--” Jackson was cut off.

“I’m Gavin ‘The Rod’ Rodney, but you can call me anytime,” Gavin said with a wink.

“How very forward of you. I’m William Clarke, but nearly everyone calls me Liam,” Liam said, shaking Gavin’s hand.

“Do you know any clubs around here?” Gavin asked, linking his arms with Liam. 

“Honey, I know all of the clubs. Come on, I’ll let you buy me a drink.”

Ramona and Jackson watched their friends walk off together in comfortable silence before Jackson said, “Follow me.” He led Ramona by the hand out onto the football field. In the middle of the field someone had set up a blanket with candles surrounding it and a picnic basket on top. “Are you hungry?” he asked her. 

“Jackson, this is so sweet! I can’t believe you did this for me!” Ramona felt happy tears stinging her eyes. 

“Ramona, I would do anything for you.” 

“Jackson, I know this night just started, but I don’t want it to end. My heart actually hurts because I know that we can only have a few hours together before you have to go back.”

“I know, me too. I feel like we were cheated out of this. Just the fact that while we lived together I was too freaked out to say anything about the way I feel about you… every time I feel like that, I hate myself, because… if my dad hadn’t died you wouldn’t have ever moved in. We’d never grow to tolerate each other or like each other and we wouldn’t have had to wait until we lived on opposite sides of the country to work up the courage to act on our feelings because we wouldn’t have been living like siblings, and we probably never would have developed these feelings in the first place. Ramona, I miss my dad more and more every day. I’m not grateful that he died, but I’m grateful for you. I’m grateful for us,” Jackson said.

“I’m grateful for us too, Jackson.”

“Is it too soon to say--” Ramona cut him off.

“Yep! Definitely too soon. I’m not saying we can’t feel it or that I don’t feel it, but it’s too hard.” Jackson snorted. “What’s so funny, Jackson?”

“It’s not that I don’t feel it, but it’s too hard---THAT’S WHAT SHE SAID!” 

“Seriously, Jackson?” Ramona asked, laughing. 

“Hey, you’re laughing too.” 

“Just shut up and kiss me already.”


End file.
